Fireworks
by Mazula
Summary: Gift ficlet for Stormseeker123. Fluff, cuteness, TOOTH ROTTING LOVE ! Enjoy!


**Fireworks**.

_A/N~ Ok, first off, THIS TITLE IS TERRIBLE AND WHOEVER THOUGHT OF IT SHOULD DIE UNTIL THEY'RE DEAD!...oh, wait, I came up with it. Derp. _

_So yeah, I hate this title SO HARD now, so I might rename it down the line, but the story itself is something I consider decent!_

_This is also a gift/trade to earthquake123 on DeviantART, or better known as Stormseeker123 here on this site! Enjoy sweets!_

Characters: Nuju, Matoro (plus mentioned characters).

Genre: Humor, family, fluff.

Universe: AU, Humanized!Bionicle. (May be highly considered taking place in Mata-chatroom in Metru-nui.)

Details to note~

**Ages****.**

Matoro – 8.

Kopaka - 13

Nuju – 19.

**Physical traits.**

Matoro – Has blue tinted white hair, shoulder length and feathery. Has aquamarine eyes, no pupils. Wears overly-large white sweater, blue pajama pants (since it is night in this fic). Is around 4 foot 2. Carries around a plush penguin with a white belly and blue coat. Is kind of tiny for his age.

Kopaka – Has black hair, short A-line cut, extra-long bangs. Has Heterochromatic eyes (meaning his eyes are two different colors), one dark blue, the other a neon yellow (or red, whichever the reader likes, I just like a yellow and blue concept, plus yellow eyes remind me of wolves). Wears a white hoodie, and black pants. Lithe body, slightly hunched over even when standing, a classic bad-boy look without the actual bad-boy attitude. He stands around 5 foot 10. Has a very faint yet sexy French-Canadian accent from his five plus years of being forced into an all-boys French-Canadian boarding school.

Nuju – Has silver-white hair, boyish A-line cut. Has dark blue eyes, pupils. Wears plain button-up white shirt, black-grey jeans (or khakis), and wears narrow square glasses. Is around 6 foot 2. Lithely built, not muscley or macho, but handsome in a kind of bookworm-ish way. Has a faint vertical scar on upper right cheek.

Important information – Nuju, Kopaka, and Matoro are all siblings in this AU. Nuju is the eldest, Kopaka the middle child, and Matoro is their baby brother. Nuju is just starting college, Kopaka is in his last years of middle school, and Matoro is in first-second grade. They all live on their own in a house away from their parents, who reside in Canada. Nuju left them at 18 and took Matoro with him to get him away from his parent's selfish expectations of his baby brother. Kopaka just tagged along for some reason no one knows; he changes the answer every time someone asks. Matoro has not yet taken up the mantle of the 'mom of the house', and won't do so yet until he is 10. Nuju's cooking sucks. Instant meals and take-out are his and Kopaka's best friends. And Kopaka can't boil an egg without burning the house down. But they try to make decent meals for their baby brother. God bless them do they try…they make a mean PB and J though!

_And there you have it! My take on their Humanized! selves in their most HUMAN manner. So this is true Humanized, not a Bionicle/Human look with armor and components. Organic!Bionicle I shall call it! 8D_

_Enjoy!_

**WARNING!** For Cute little baby Matoro and big brother Nuju loving!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

CRACK! POP! BAM!

Matoro's screwed his eyes shut and whimpered, clutching his penguin plush to his chest as he hid himself further under his bed. He hated the fourth of July. Actually, he hated fireworks. Which is exactly why he hated the fourth of July. Not only were there fireworks, but there were loud parties with strange people, the parks he loved to go to were always crowded with adults and firework stands, the air stank of smoke from BBQs, and his favorite library was closed!

KA-BAM! CRACK!

"Eek…!" Matoro buried his face into his penguin, sniffling.

And the fireworks…don't even get him started on them. He hated them with a passion. Ever since Ehrye had popped a party-cracker behind his back without his knowing, he's had a fear of firework and popper related confederations. They were so loud and stank of sulfur, they scared the living daylights out of him! He hated loud noises! And since they went off at night, he couldn't sleep with all the popping, cracking, banging, and just general exploding. They were too much like thunderstorms, and although he liked watching the rain, he was terrified of thunder and lightning.

**KA-BOOM!**

"AH!" Overwhelmed, Matoro bolted out from under his bed and rushed for the only place where he knew he would be safe; Nuju's room.

Shaking in his bare feet, Matoro paused from reaching for his brother's door with a fist to knock. Nuju didn't like being disturbed at night, especially when he was studying. He has told Matoro to only come to him during his study time if there is an emergency or if he is hungry or needs help with something. Did being scared count as an emergency?

**KA-BAM! CRACK!**

YES! Yes it does…!

"AH! Big brother!" he called, banging on the door frantically, dropping his penguin on the floor. Tears were forming in his eyes as more fireworks went off, their lights flashing through the windows of the hallway and hurting his eyes.

In Nuju's room, said college student had been pouring over a book at his desk, his dark blue eyes intense and frowning in focus. His focus was only broken from an irate sigh as another set of fireworks went off in the distance. He looked up and glared out of his window, as if mentally willing the loud little rockets to shut up and explode _silently_. No such luck.

He sighed again as more went off, followed by the shrieking whistle of another taking off. He rubbed his temples and adjusted his glasses. Honestly, the day before he had an upcoming test which he had to take a night to study for, and it had to be _tonight? _His mentor, Ihu, must be at his own house and laughing at his misfortune. Hell, he was probably the one setting off the fireworks, that damn coot…

Well, at least the house was empty, aside from himself and Matoro. Kopaka had been dragged out of the house that evening around six by one of his school friends for a party. Pohatu, he thought his name was. Interesting character he was; he was honestly surprised Kopaka would give someone that jovial the time of day, let alone let him drag him out to a party of all things.

And as far as he knew, Matoro was in bed. He had tucked his baby brother in about an hour ago, hoping he would sleep through the fireworks this year.

And it seemed maybe he would.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Brother! Big brother!"

Or maybe not…

Nuju spun in his swivel chair in surprise, looking over at his door. Matoro sounded deeply distressed and frightened, no doubt from the fireworks. But he had put Matoro to bed an hour ago, and the fireworks started up a half hour ago. How long had he been awake and enduring his fright! ?

"Brother…!" his calling was becoming more strained, like he was about to cry. Nuju was at his door before he could blink.

He threw the door open and stared down at the teary eyed child before him, his lip quivering and his bright eyes shining with barely restrained tears.

"Matoro, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, kneeling down to Matoro. Even down on his knees, he was still taller than Matoro by at least three inches.

"Brother…! I…! I…!" Matoro gave up and threw himself into Nuju's arms, burying his face into his neck.

Nuju happily embraced his baby brother, encircling his tiny frame with his strong, warm arms and pressing him tightly to his chest. He crooned and stroked Matoro's back as he started sobbing against his shoulder.

"Shh, Matoro it's alright, nothing is going to happen…" he said soothingly.

"But…! But it's-"

CRACK! BAM! BANG!

"AH!" Matoro hid himself in Nuju's arms and clung onto his neck tightly, nearly choking Nuju.

Nuju could only sigh and try and calm his brother again. His poor little knees were knocking together in fright, and his small body was trembling like a puppy lost in the rain. He certainly looked like it.

Deciding his doorway wasn't a proper place to comfort his obviously frightened sibling, Nuju picked him up and shut his door with his foot. Although Matoro was technically too old to be picked up, Nuju enjoyed spoiling him and indulging him even in the smallest of things. Kopaka had teased him numerous times when they were younger that Matoro would never learn to walk since he was holding him too much. In fact, it was pretty much only him, occasionally Kopaka, and sometimes their uncle Kualus who had ever picked Matoro up. His own parents didn't do so unless it was necessary or when he was a baby and didn't know how to walk. (1)

Add to that, Matoro had always been a tiny little thing and barely weighed much. So if Nuju wanted to pick him up and not subject his cute, delicate feet to the cold, harsh ground, then he was going to damn well do it! (2)

Nuju sat on his bed with Matoro sitting across his lap, gently rocking him from side to side as he waited for him to calm. It wouldn't be happening anytime soon, he thought. The fireworks always seemed to last even longer that the last year's, so they were looking at around another hour and a half before it was over and Matoro would feel safe again.

'_Poor thing…' _Nuju thought remorsefully. Matoro had always hated loud, harp noises. He grew up in a near dead-silent home when he was still living with his parents. To go from that to a loud, buzzing city was probably traumatizing to him! He had hoped his first fourth of July in the city would have been a bit better, but it seems Nuju had miscalculated his own thoughts.

KA-BOOM!

"Uhn…!" Matoro whimpered and clutched as tightly as his little hands would allow to Nuju's shoulders, his shaking intensifying.

"Shh…it's alright Matoro." Nuju whispered softly, gently running his long fingers through Matoro's lengthening hair.

"Make it stop brother…!" He heard Matoro whine into his chest. Nuju sighed, smiling slightly at his tiny brother. He stroked his back and held him closer.

"I wish I could Matoro. But they'll all stop soon, you just have to be brave and hang in there for a while longer." He said.

"I can't…! Too loud…scary…! Can't sleep…!" Matoro sobbed.

Nuju felt a slight pang in his chest, pained by the sight of seeing his baby brother so frightened. The poor thing was petrified, like a small rabbit caught in the range of a hunter's gun. He was shaking like an earthquake. He could also feel that Matoro's body temperature seemed a bit cold, despite being wrapped up in his sweater and Nuju's arms. The adrenaline in his body from his fear was wreaking havoc on his poor, fragile body.

BOOM! BANG! CRACK!

"Nuju…!" Matoro whimpered, clutching in desperation at his brother, "Please…!"

Nuju frowned to himself, wracking his brain to figure out just what he could do to help his frightened sibling. He honestly couldn't think of anything to help him, let alone stop the noise.

He mentally asked himself, what would Kopaka do? His obnoxious younger brother may be a bit of a hard head and an ass sometimes, but he was shockingly very good with kids. He's babysat more times than Nuju could count, and not once has he ever been fired or called out on negative behavior. Kids just seemed to like him for some god unknown reason. Heaven only knows why, Nuju had always thought Kopaka was a bit of a brat himself. It was such an odd paradox…(3)

"Brother…?" Nuju looked down at the child in his arms, wincing slightly at the tears and red tinge of his cheeks from crying. It was a bit hard, but Nuju managed to ignore the bit of snot dripping from Matoro's nose.

"M'sorry…" the child whimpered, looking down shamefully, but why, Nuju was unsure.

"Sorry? Whatever for?" Nuju asked, honestly confused. Matoro's lip trembled as he spoke, his voice raspy and weak.

"Ehrye s-said I was a scaredy-cat c-cause m'scared of f-fireworks! I t-told 'im he was wr-wrong b-but…! But…!" Matoro broke down sobbing back into Nuju's chest, crying pitifully.

"Oh Matoro, no…" heartbroken, Nuju secured Matoro in his arms again, scooting back into his bed so he could rest his back against the back wall and hold him closer.

He simply let Matoro cry and let it out, whispering reassurance and words of encouragement to his baby brother to try and comfort him. He made a mental note in the back of his head however to later find this Ehrye kid and give _him _a reason to cry. No one bullied _his _brother and got away with it! He was going to give that brat hell, maybe even get Kopaka in on it too…

"Matoro, look at me." He said gently yet firmly. He felt more than saw Matoro shake his head against his chest, still trembling.

"Please?" He tried again, but got the same response. Really, he was that ashamed of being scared of fireworks? It wasn't even a real phobia! It was natural human instinct, a defense mechanism; Matoro had nothing to be ashamed about. If anything, this was proof that his reflexes and fight-or-flight instincts were healthy and sharp. (4)

'_What would a parent do?' _He thought. His brother was frightened beyond all recognition, and he had no idea how to pacify or settle his fears.

Fears…

A sudden idea came to Nuju. And although he didn't fully like the idea, he had almost no doubt it would help Matoro, if not boost his confidence and possibly reduce his respect for Nuju himself. But it was worth the risk.

He waited as another set of fireworks went off before standing, holding Matoro with one arm, and yanking the blankets of his bed down with the other. Matoro gave a confused whimper as Nuju got back on the bed and laid them on their sides on the bed. Matoro watched as Nuju grabbed the end of the blankets and threw them over their heads, completely hiding them under the soft material. They were thin enough to allow Nuju's desktop lamp to illuminate their little tent and they could see each other. Matoro looked up at Nuju as his brother slipped an arm under his head so they could look at each other in the eye.

"Matoro, do you know what a phobia is?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Matoro blink his large blue eyes in deep confusion.

"No. What's a pho-bee-uh?" he pronounced almost perfectly. Nuju smiled proudly at this before responding.

"A phobia is basically what you would call a deep, irrational fear of something." He said. He almost laughed at the blank, lost expression on Matoro's face, "Or quite simply, it's another word for scared." He explained.

"Ooooh…" Matoro cooed. He was almost oblivious to the fireworks now, but he still flinched and clutched at Nuju's shirt when he heard another set go off, "So I'm phobia of fireworks?" he asked, thinking the words 'scared' and 'phobia' could be used the same way in a sentence.

Nuju chuckled at his adorable expression, shaking his head, "No. And it would be pronounced 'I have a phobia' not 'I am phobia'." He said.

"So…I have a phobia?"

"No, you actually don't," Nuju said, making Matoro blink in confusion, "You see, a phobia is used to describe an _irrational_ fear."

"What's irra-…irra-shin…" Matoro frowned to himself as he tried to control his tongue and say the word. Nuju laughed lightly and pat his head for the effort.

"Ir-ration-al. It means it's not logical, or doesn't make sense. Like for instance, when you're about to cross the street, what do you do first?" Nuju asked.

"Look both ways?"

"Yes, that's right. Because it's logical and rational. What is it if you _don't _look both ways?"

"Dumb?"

Nuju snorted and smiled widely, shaking his head, "Yes, it is dumb, but it's what we would call 'irrational'. Something that doesn't make sense or isn't logical." Nuju explained.

"Ooooh I see…" Matoro said, understanding visible in his eyes.

"Yes. But anyways, back to phobias," Nuju said, "There are _many _different phobias that people have, a lot of them are even adults." Nuju said. Matoro's eyes widened in shock.

"Grown-ups get scared too?" he asked, as if disbelieving.

Nuju had to laugh at his question, but found the disbelief just founded. Children relied on their parents and other adults for safety and strength, of course they would think them invincible and fearless. It was probably why kids looked forward to growing up; so they could be just as superhero-like as their parents were. It was definitely heartwarming to see how much Matoro admired him so much.

"Yes, even grown-ups. I myself even have a few fears and a phobia or two." Nuju said, though slightly embarrassed. Matoro gaped quietly and stared at Nuju in sheer disbelief.

"Wha? No you don't! You're a grown-up! You're a big brother! Big brother's don't get scared, right?" Matoro asked, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

Again, Nuju finds himself laughing to himself, rolling onto his back as he shook from his humorous tremors. Matoro was looking at him in slight annoyance, his cheeks puffed with a pout. He didn't understand what was so funny!

Once Nuju calmed, he looked over to Matoro again, smirking at his pout. He sighed and scooped his brother up into the arm under his head, bringing him up flush against his side with his head on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not Matoro, I and adults even get scared and have fears," he started, "We don't like to admit it, but we do."

Matoro contemplated the information for a moment, fiddling with one of the buttons of Nuju's shirt as he did so. He looked back up at Nuju questionably.

"But if I'm scared, doesn't that mean I have a phobia?" he asked. Nuju shook his head.

"No, you're fear of fireworks is technically rational, meaning it is right for you to be afraid of them." He said. Matoro frowned.

"Why? How's it right?" he asked.

"It is right because it is a completely natural reaction to them. Loud noises coupled with explosions and flashing lights, it makes the brain think it's in trouble, and thus makes the body, you, afraid of what it thinks is going to bring harm to it." Nuju explained.

Matoro blinked again, the gears in his head slowly turning as he put the pieces together.

"So…my brain is scared then?" he asked. Nuju chuckled, patting Matoro's head.

"In a sense, yes, it's your brain that is scared, not you personally. It's making you think that you're in danger, and thus telling you to be scared." Nuju explained.

Again, Matoro takes a moment to contemplate and process the information. And once he seemed satisfied with the answers, he looked at Nuju with his head cocked and curious.

"Do you get scared?" he asked. Nuju nodded.

"Yes. I actually have a phobia, shamefully…" he said disdainfully. Matoro was instantly curious and gazed at Nuju expectantly.

"What is it? I won't tell anyone!" he said, obviously eager. Nuju chuckled and tucked his free arm under his head. He sighed.

"I have Acrophobia." He said, rather disdainfully. Matoro blinks, suddenly very lost. (5)

"Ac-…ac-ro-…wha?" He crooned. Too cute, Nuju thought.

"It's a fancy word for having a fear of heights." Nuju explained.

"But you're tall!" Matoro chirped.

"Heh, yes, I suppose I am. But apparently that doesn't count." Nuju said.

"But…you're scared of high places?" Matoro asked, still a bit disbelieving. Nuju nodded, stroking his head as he flinched from another set of fireworks.

"Yes. Ironic really, considering were I want to work." He said, laughing a bit to himself. It really _was _ironic.

"The Egg-head towers?" Matoro asked, using the name Kopaka had called the mentioned towers numerous times. Nuju rolled his eyes, reminding himself to later chastise Kopaka for influencing his brother like that. (6)

"Yes, the Knowledge Towers, or as you and Kopeke seem to enjoy calling the, the 'egg-head' towers." He said.

Matoro giggled adorably and grinned teasingly at Nuju. The elder smiled back as another thought came to mind.

"You want to know Kopaka's phobia?" he asked. Matoro's eyes lit up at the question and he leaned towards Nuju eagerly.

"Tell me!" he whispered excitedly. Nuju smirked.

"Kopaka has Coulrophobia," He said, "A fear of clowns." (7)

And Matoro just _stared._ It was such a shock to him! True, he wasn't exactly a fan of clowns, but for Kopaka to be afraid of them? And to such a high level? It didn't add up! His brother was just so…well, Kopaka. He was pretty much fearless of everything. Matoro, in all his eight years of life, has still yet to see Kopaka so much as flinch from something. It now seemed to make sense as to why Kopaka hated going to carnivals and circuses…

"Really? Why?" Matoro _had _to know. It's weird enough knowing your biggest brother was scared of something, now it's another thing for both of his siblings to have a fear.

"Heh, when Kopaka was around your age, maybe five or six, our parents let him have a birthday party. There was a clown there and, well…I'll just say from then on it has gotten harder to get him to laugh at a chicken joke." Nuju explained, both slightly amused and still a bit sympathetic for his brother. It was certainly one of the reasons why Kopaka hated parties in general…

"Chicken joke…?" Matoro chirped, confused. Nuju only smiled and pat his head.

"Don't overthink it, it's nothing worth debating about." He reassured.

CRACK! BOOM!

Matoro flinched and hid his face in Nuju's neck, shuddering briefly before he calmed. Now that he was assured he didn't have a phobia and that it was completely natural, he felt a little better about himself. He was still scared of fireworks though, but now he wasn't petrified.

"So even grown-ups get scared? Not just kids?" he asked shyly. Nuju nodded.

"They do indeed. Even your brothers get scared," Nuju said, "How do you think I would feel if you were lost somewhere and possibly hurt?" he asked.

Matoro contemplated this, again playing with the buttons of Nuju's shirt. It seemed to be a small habit of his Nuju thought. Whenever Matoro was concentrating or in deep thought, his hands would develop a mind of their own and play with something, mostly a toy or the hem of his shirt. Nuju himself had a similar habit, or so Ihu has told him so, he honestly hadn't noticed until the elder brought it up. But apparently Nuju scribbles or taps his pens of pencils whenever he was focusing or thinking. And when Nuju went back and looked at some of his other papers, he would notice a tiny, barely noticeable scribble of two on one of more of the paper corners. He was honestly a bit stunned he had such a habit, but was grateful it wasn't something more disdainful, like nail-biting. He still couldn't stand it when that guy across from him in class, Matau his name was, nibbled on his nails like a snack. It was disgusting…

"You…would be scared?" Matoro guessed, unsure.

"No, not scared," Nuju said, "I'd be terrified. Forget the police, I'd call in the coast guard, the navy, FBI, CIA, NCIS, I'll even call the president if it actually happens and you are missing for so much as five minutes."

Matoro giggled at this, very amused by his brother's words. But he suddenly frowned and sighed, lying his head on Nuju's chest with a deflated expression on his face.

"I'm still a scaredy-cat though…" he said. But Nuju shook his head.

"You are no such thing Matoro."

"Am too…"

"No, you're not."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nu-_uh_." Nuju teased, deciding to abandon his grammar OCD for the moment.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-_HUH!_"

"Well then, I'm just going to have to change your mind, now won't I?" Nuju said, smirking mischievously.

Immediately sensing an attack, Matoro tried to wriggle free of Nuju's hold on him, but knew it was no use. Matoro laughed adorably, his little legs kicking in mirth as Nuju tickled his sides and stomach. The small child squealed in hysterics as his ribs were assaulted with nimble fingers, his limbs thrashing as he tried to break free, with little success.

"Hahahahah-b-big broth-ahahahaha-er sto-hahahaha-op it! Hahahaha!" he laughed, squirming like a worm on the bed as Nuju continued his attack.

Nuju couldn't stop the stupid grin from forming on his face as he forced his baby brother into a laughing fit, even laughing himself. And by the time Matoro was slipping into the 'silent laugh', he stopped to let his poor brother catch his breath.

Matoro lied there giggling in the aftermath, a hiccup passing through his lips every now and again. He was now thoroughly exhausted and worn out, his frail lungs struggling for air and his small heart thudding against his ribs like a hammer.

"Y-you…hehehe…! Dummy-head…!" Matoro wheezed, still grinning like a fool and giggling. Nuju only chuckled and turned onto his side, holding Matoro against his chest.

"And you're as adorable as a bunny." He teased.

"M'not!" Matoro whined, his cheeks puffing. Nuju chuckled and threw the blankets off of them; it was getting a bit hot, and he doubted it would be good for Matoro to not get some fresh air after a laughing fit.

"Are too, no arguments," Nuju said, "unless you want to be 'punished' again." He added.

Matoro simply pouted as he looked up at his brother, crossing his tiny arms in a pout. Nuju only chuckled at him and pat his head, sitting up on his knees.

"Come on now, I'll make us some hot chocolate to help us sleep." He said as he got up and stretched.

"Yay!" Matoro cheered, jumped down onto the floor and trotted over to Nuju, clinging onto his arm. Nuju chuckled as he led his 'parasite,' as Kopaka has called Matoro whenever he got clingy, downstairs to the kitchen.

Nuju left Matoro in the living room and turned their TV onto Animal Planet for him while he made their drinks. He decided to make tea instead of hot chocolate; he wasn't too big a fan on sweet drinks. Unlike Kopaka, but he couldn't really blame him for his cravings for overly sweet and spicy foods; he was a teenage boy after all, and he ate and drank like one too. Nuju just wished he didn't make EVERYTHING spicy and leave it out where Matoro or he could get it and assume it safe. Which it never was. (8)

Once the drinks were done, and making sure the hot chocolate wasn't too hot for his brother, Nuju entered the living area and sat beside him.

"Anything good on?" he asked, setting the drinks on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yeah! A female Muaka saved her cub after a male tried to eat it, and then a Burnahk cub got lost and found a new mommy! Then a bunch of Pokawi started fighting for a female's attention, but then she flew away before anyone won." Matoro said, as if he was talking about some important conversation.

Nuju, for the umpteenth time in his life with Matoro, found himself a bit lost in the information and all the Rahi names and situations. Though he couldn't help the swell of pride that formed inside of him from his brother's knowledgeable yammer. He was definitely holding up his dream of wanting to be a 'super rahi doctor'.

"Well that sounds adventurous." He said.

Matoro nodded vigorously, picking his drink up carefully to take a sip. Another round of fireworks went off, and he nearly spilled his drink over himself from the jolt he gained from the shock. He whimpered and looked to the window, slightly hunched as if to protect himself.

Nuju, seeing this, wrapped an arm around Matoro and brought him over to sit flush against his side, pulling the blanket lying over the couch back over them and hiding his baby sibling in a protective cocoon.

Now safe and comforted, Matoro snuggled into his side, the warm drink and his brother's comforting head stroking making him drowsy.

The two simply sat and stared lazily into the TV, not really watching what was on, but taking in the pictures and each other's presence. It wasn't too long before they both fell asleep…

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Kopaka sighed and he entered his house, exhausted and a bit annoyed. He tossed his house keys onto the door-side table and kicked his boots off. He glared into the mirror across from him and at the blue and white polka-dotted party hat on his head, then at the red, white, and blue boa around his neck.

'_Never…again…' _he thought, throwing the accessories onto the floor and tossing his coat unceremoniously into the front doorway. Nuju can yell at him later about being a slob, he was tired as hell and wanted to go to bed. He was NEVER letting Pohatu drag him to a party ever again. _EVER._

Just as he was about to head upstairs, he noticed the TV was on. He blinked and frowned. He didn't leave it on _this _time, he was sure. Maybe Matoro? No, despite his age, he was responsible enough to turn it off. Plus it was late, why would he be up? Nuju? Maybe, but he didn't think so. Eh, whatever, he thought.

He moved over to the coffee table where the remote was, intending on turning the TV off and go to bed. But when he rounded the couch, he paused when he saw the lump of blankets on the couch and stared.

Nuju was lying on his back on the couch, one leg hanging over its edge and an arm under his head. Matoro was there too, lying on top of Nuju with his head tucked under Nuju's chin and sleeping peacefully, a tiny dribble of drool running down the corner of his mouth. Nuju had his other arm wrapped protectively around him, the blankets they were under covering them at their waists.

Kopaka blinked and continued to stare, slightly surprised, before he smiled and crossed his arms, shaking his head. No doubt the fireworks had Matoro in a frenzy that night, and of course this was the result. His brothers were so hopeless.

Careful not to wake them, Kopaka reached over and moved the blanket up so it was covering them more. Matoro shuffled slightly in his sleep before settling, nudging Nuju's chin as he did so, mumbling something about…Burnahk, Pokwai, and Muaka having hot chocolate…?

'_No more hot chocolate before bed for you…' _he thought with a raised brow.

He watched Matoro nuzzle into Nuju's neck and wrap his tiny arms around him, smiling as he mumbled 'bwuber' in his sleep. Nuju responded with his own sleep induced smile and held Matoro tighter, securing him to his chest.

'_Aw, how sweet…giving me diabetes.' _He thought sarcastically. He suddenly smirk and took out his phone, selecting the camera option.

He pointed it at his siblings and took a picture; they stayed dead asleep despite the flash. Kopaka took a look at his handy work and his smirk widened.

'_Yep, definitely going on Maskbook…' _he thought. (9)

His picture would later score over a million hits in forty-eight hours. His head would get a few hundred hits via Nuju's fist, and Matoro would remain as cutely confused as always.

End.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

_A/N~ And there you have it Quakey-chan! Please enjoy!_

_1.) Their parents were strict as all hell. Luxuries such as birthday parties, treats and sweets, and simply having a piggy-back were off limits unless absolutely necessary._

_2.) As per 1.), Nuju enjoys giving his baby brother the experiences he was denied as a child._

_3.) I honestly find this fitting. We all know Kopaka isn't a heartless jerk through and through, he has a soft side in there! In this case, for kids. lol_

_4.) Not a fully stated fact, but true. There is no phobic reference for fireworks, as it is a natural instinct for humans to fear things that flash, explode, and cause fire._

_5.) Fear of heights. I used this because of its ironic connection to Nuju jumping off a tower in the movie XDD_

_6.) Egg-head towers. Where egg-heads are eggy and heady are heady! XD_

_7.) Well why ELSE would he hate parties? XD_

_8.) In my verse, Kopaka is a food-whore. Especially spicy food. Paradox people. It's fun. XD_

_9.) Get it? Facebook? Maskbook? GET IT? 8D_


End file.
